Dream Come True
by danish99
Summary: Sequel to "Nightmare Come True" Follows Dandelion Mellark, also known as Danny after the war. Warning: Chapters are not long. At all. Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Okay, the sequel isn't going to be very detailed and it is going to be just one-shots after this chapter I think. Probably not, we'll see. I hope you enjoy. By the way, I had writers block but wanted to write so I did. Please don't hate!_

Chapter One

"Guess what!" I call to my father.

"Miles is living in District 12 and is standing in our kitchen?" He calls back.

"He knew?" I ask Miles.

"Yeah, everyone knew but you" he smirks.

"Why didn't you tell me" I ask, smacking his arm.

"I wanted to surprise you" He says, kissing the side of my head. "Want to come help us unpack?"

"Wouldn't rather do anything else" I laugh and tell my father where I'm going. We walk down the dirt road into what used to be the Seam, Miles carrying my oxygen tank to my dismay.

"This is it" Miles says, standing in front of a white medium-sized house, grey from coal dust and blue shudders.

"Nice" I smile, as he hands me back my oxygen tank and grabs two boxes out of the trunk of a large jeep. All cars in District 12 have to be big, due to the rough terrain.

"Mom! Dad! Danny's here. Where should I put these boxes?" Miles yells, pushing open the front door.

"We're up here!" Comes Jaydes voice "And just lay them anywhere!" He lays them by the door and trots up the stairs, me clumsily following behind. "Danny! I'm so glad that you okay! Come here" Jayde says in her sweet voice, holding open her arms.

* * *

Once Jayde was done hugging me, she sent me to work. I now sit on the kitchen counter with a box of kitchen utensils and am sorting them into a drawer. "Way to make yourself useful" Miles teases from behind, causing me to tense up. I hate how easily scared I am now.

"Yeah, almost done" I laugh nervously.

"Here, let me help. It will get done faster now. My parents want to know if it would be okay if we went to your house for dinner and want us to go ask"

"I don't think that it will be a problem and why don't we just call?" I ask.

"Because then we would have to unpack. This way we will get a break." He smirks. I roll my eyes, hopping off the counter and follow him out.

* * *

We enter the school with Miles towing my oxygen tank and a protective hand on my back, he knows how nervous I am to start school again. No one says anything to us as we pass through the halls, actually no one says anything at all. Everyone just stares. They all know who we are and what we did. Not even Thea bothers us. During the whole day the only people to directly speak to either one of us are the teachers and Maryssa. I'm not really complaining though. "Today would be the perfect day to go to the lake" I sigh as we exit the school.

"Then let's go!" He says enthusiastically and I raise my eyebrows in question, looking down to my tank and back to him. "I'm serious. I can carry that"

"Are you sure? It's pretty heavy"

"Yes, I can handle it. As long as you're happy" I roll my eyes and he kisses my cheek.

"Oh god." I say.

"What?" Miles asks alarmed.

"We have turned into one of _those_ couples" I say wide-eyed, grabbing his shirt.

"That's not a bad thing" He laughs, pecking my lips.

* * *

Walking to the lake is harder than I remember, but we make it there in about an hour and a half. I sit on the shore and catch my breath. We sit in silence for a while, staring at the sky. "Do you think I'm helpless?"

"What? No. Where did that come from?" He asks, searching my face.

"I don't know. It's just... You carried my tank all day, then you carried it here. I can't go swimming because of it. And I just feel so helpless." I huff.

"Helpless? No. Venerable? Maybe." He says "But that's okay, I don't mind"

"Well maybe I do?" I furrow my brow "I don't need your help all the time. Okay?"

"But-"

"Okay? Can you stop being so protective? Do you remember how mad I got at you in 13? We don't need a repeat"

"I guess not." He chuckles. "Okay, I'll try"

"Thank you" I say, kissing his cheek.

* * *

The week after the doctors tell me that I don't need the tank anymore, only in the night time, we receive a wedding invitation from Ophelia and Finn.

_"Together with their families, Ophelia Aelia Mason & Finnick Livius O'Daire, request the honor of your presence at their wedding. On Saturday August 14th, 2 o'clock in the afternoon on the beaches of District Four" _I read to my family. "They did it. They are getting married!" I squeal "I have to call Ophelia!"

_Authors Note: So yeah, hope everyone liked it. Promise future chapters are going to be better. My mind is about to explode because the catching fire trailer is going to be released in exactly 2 hours sooo... YAY! Reviews please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: /2013/07/the-hunger-games-catching-fire-trailer-sc heduled-to-debut-online-at-515-pm-et-tomorrow/_

_Link to catching fire trailer! I kind of started crying and uncontrollable giggling when I watched it. Probably watched it 10 times between the second it was released and 7 o'clock (My time) _

_nerdgirl: It's funny cause when I got your review I was just finishing this chapter_

_aawsome: I think I might rewrite the first chapter and add more tension. But I have a few things planned for their last year. So yeah! Thanks for the review :)_

Chapter 2

The smell of the sea, surrounds us as we step off of the train. From where I stand I can see a sliver of the ocean. I fight the urge to run into to blue-green water. I feel someones hand envelope mine and I smile up to Miles. "Danny!" I hear my name being called and I look around for the sources. "Danny over here!" Looking straight ahead, I spot a significantly thinner Ophelia waving her arms. We move through the crowd of people until we reach the bench Ophelia was standing on.

"Ophelia!" I squeal, wrapping my arms around her.

"No tank!" She points out.

"No baby. Where is he?"

"He was taking a nap, so Finn stayed home with him." Everyone hugs Ophelia and then we head to her house, where we will be staying and our parents at Annie's. Ophelia walks onto the white porch of a tiny pale blue house. She opens the door and the cries of a baby are carried out. "Honestly Finn, I'm gone for 20 minutes and you can't even keep him asleep" She laughs and disappears up a stairs.

"Is this little Augustus?" I ask, walking over to Finn, who is pacing the floor, bouncing the baby.

"Gus. And yes this is him" He says, holding him out so I can have a better look. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I- don't you want to get him to stop crying first?" I ask.

"Your probably better at it than me" he chuckles and hands Gus to me. His sobs slowly turn into whimpering and his eyes slowly open. I am struck by the intensity of his emerald green eyes "Just like his father" I smile. "Finn, he's beautiful" I say as Ophelia returns with his pacifier.

* * *

Later that night when Gus and Orion are in bed, the 5 of us sit around the living room. "I thought you were living in 7 with your parents until you graduate?" I ask.

"I am, it's just for the wedding. Finn bought this a while ago"

"This so weird. A little over a year ago we where throwing each other in lakes and now we are buying houses, getting married and having babies!" Marcus exclaims.

"Well that's what happens, when you get older" Miles laughs, pulling me close.

"Well in our case, it's have babies, buy houses then get married" Finn chuckles.

"I am such a fifth wheel" Marcus complains, gesturing to Miles and I on the floor. Me on his lap and Finn and Ophelia cuddling on the couch.

"Hey, it's not our problem that you can't get a girlfriend" Ophelia teases.

"It's not that I can't get one, it's just I'm waiting for the right one" Marcus says defensively.

"Yeah, he can't get a girl" Finn coughs.

"Fine, well not everybody can look as good as the 'Great Finn O'Daire' you know" Marcus grumbles.

"Well on that note, I think I'm going to go to bed." I say, kissing Miles "And Marcus, I think you are very handsome." I laugh ruffling his hair and heading to the guest room that I will share with Orion.

* * *

Today all the preparations for the wedding will be made. The reception will be held in Annie's back yard and the ceremonies on the beach. Miles volunteered me to make the wedding arch and center pieces for the tables, him, Marcus, Finn, Gale and Destin are assembling the tables and chairs. While my father bakes the wedding cake. I drag myself out of bed, haul on a pair of pants, a large navy button up shirt and pile my hair ontop of my head into a bun. Silently as possible I leave the room, careful not to wake Orion. I follow the smell of coffee into the kitchen and pour myself a mug, joining a tired Finn on the porch. "Morning" I say.

"Mornin' Danny" He replies.

"Nervous yet?" I tease.

"As hell" He snorts "I've been nervous since Ophelia told me she was pregnant"

"That's normal... I guess"

"I hope so. I love her but... what if love isn't enough?" He asks.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Ophelia asked me the exact same thing and do you know what I told her?" He raises his eyebrows curiously, "I told her sometimes love is enough and you just have to believe that it will be"

"Thanks Danny" He smiles gratefully.

* * *

I stand in front of a plain white arch, trying to figure out what to do with it. I look around the beach trying to come up with anything. I spot a large patch of orange and pink flowers and head over to them.

With an arm load of hibiscus flowers I return to my project, weaving them into the gaps. When finished I step back and take a look at my work, pleased, I scourer the beach for shells and spread them around the arch. Arms wrap around me, in a panic to escape I elbow them in the stomach and squirm free. Turning around I face Miles hunched over, gasping for air. "Oh my god Miles! I'm so sorry, you scared me." He holds up a finger saying 'One minute' and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry" I giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks accusingly.

"I didn't think that it was possible for me to still hurt you"

"Well, you can" He laughs, "I was going to tell you that it was beautiful"

"Thank you" I say, kissing his cheek. "Are you done?"

"Not even close, we just got all the tables and chairs unloaded"

"Oh, well should I still come up for the center pieces?" I ask.

"Yeah, your mother has all the flowers picked out"

"Are Annie and Johanna there too?"

"No, Annie is taking care of Gus and no one really knows where Johanna is." He smirks.

"Oh, well then let's go"

* * *

When I return to Ophelia's house the main level is empty. "Ophelia!" I call.

"Up here!" She calls back and I run up the stairs. She stands in front of a mirror wearing a short sleeve, pale blue, almost white wedding dress. The top half is covered in lace and flows out from her hips in perfect wisps of fabric.

"Ophelia, you look beautiful" I whisper, the dress suits her perfectly.

"Thanks" She smiles sadly.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"I just wish that mom would come see it. She hasn't exactly won the most supportive mother award. She would hardly talk to me for a week, when we got home and completely ignored Finn until Gus was born."

"She's probably just being protective and maybe she was upset that you didn't tell her"

"When Finn proposed she tried to talk me out of it. And then if I even mentioned anything about the wedding, she would leave." She wipes her cheeks "I went to Annie's looking for her this morning, but they said they didn't know where she was. I just want my mother to hug me and tell me I look beautiful."

"She is probably just trying to cope with the fact of her little girl not being so little anymore and having to give you away" I suggest.

"Ophelia!"

"Sh*t! That's Finn. Help me out of this, he can't see it" She orders urgently.

"Wha-"

"District 7 rules. Hurry, unzip me"

* * *

Today is the day of the wedding. I wake early and head upstairs to Ophelia's room, Finn had to stay at Annie's. Another District 7 custom; the groom can't see the bride before the aisle. "Ophelia! Guess what today is?"

"My birthday?" She jokes.

* * *

While Ophelia takes a bath, I cook a breakfast of bacon and eggs for everyone. I creep into the living room where the two boys lay sleeping.

"Miles, wake up." I whisper, kneeling in front of his face. He groans, throwing an arm over his face. "Miles" I sing.

"No. Go away." He mumbles and I jump onto him. "Good god women, are you trying to kill me" he moans.

"Maybe" I tease, getting up.

"No, don't go" He grabs my arm.

"You told me to a minute ago"

"I was asleep" He says, pulling me on top of him and kissing my lips.

"Not now Miles, we have to get up" I push on his chest, trying to get up.

"No." He says, poking my sides. I squeal, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Get a room" Marcus groans. I giggle one last time and free myself from Miles grasp.

* * *

After breakfast I put on my bridesmaid dress. Some of Ophelia's friends from 7 are bridesmaid too, but I am the maid of honor. I smooth the skirt of my silky red dress and return to Ophelia's room, where Annie is curling her hair. I sit on her bed and watch until every lock ends in a perfect spiral and a hibiscus flower has been tucked behind her ear. "Thank you Annie, it's beautiful" Ophelia smiles. "I can do my own make-up, but Danny here is challenged in that area. Do you mind helping her?" She asks playfully.

"Of course, Danny can you sit here?" She gestures to an empty chair. Somewhere between pinning up my hair, doing my make-up and wedding chatter, Johanna enters.

"Mom! Your here!" Ophelia gawks.

"Yes, you can thank Annie for that" She says. "Do I look okay?" She asks timidly.

"Never better" Ophelia laughs "What about me?"

"You look like a beautiful bride" Johanna kisses her daughter on the cheek and moves over to pick up Gus.

* * *

Standing next to the wedding arch, watching Ophelia and Finn say their vows, wrapped in a net of woven grass brings tears to my eyes. They touch each others lips with salt water and seal their love with a kiss. As they walk back down the aisle, hand in hand a group of children, including Orion sing the traditional wedding song, linking marriage to the seas voyage. Once the newly weds have disappeared into the distance to carve their names into a tree, like done in 7, Miles approaches me. "You look gorgeous"

"Are you going to tell me that every time I get dressed up?" I laugh.

"Are you going to stop being so beautiful?" I roll my eyes and walk towards Johanna, Destin, Annie and Gus.

"Hey buddy" I say in a sing-song voice to Gus.

"Danny, do you mind taking him? We have to go to the blood transfusion with the newly weds" Destin asks, handing me Gus. The blood transfusion is to bind the two families as one, district 12 has much more simple traditions than any other district. I'm surprised that I can keep them all straight. I walk around, bouncing Gus and talking to different people. He tugs on my necklace a few times but other than that, he is a very well-behaved baby. After a while Miles offers to take him. I watch affectionately as he tickles Gus's tummy, earning a small gurgle from the little one.

* * *

After dinner is done, many people complement my center pieces. My heart swells, watching Finn and Ophelia share their first dance as husband and wife. "They were meant for each other" Miles says, wrapping his arms around me. I murmur an agreement, there is no doubt in my mind how much they love one another. It is written all over their faces. Once the first dance is finished my father wheels out a breath taking cake; that is covered in iced hibiscus flowers (They were my idea). I look over to Ophelia, her hands are over her mouth and tears well in her eyes.

"Peeta! It's incredible!" She cries, running over to hug him. Cake is handed out, everyone raves about how delicious it is and then the dancing starts. Everyone dances until their feet are sore. Around 2 o'clock we all decide to turn in at the hotel that we offered to stay in.

* * *

We stay in 4 for about another week, swimming in the ocean and just spending time with our friends. When it's time to leave I hold Gus tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll miss you baby" I say, kissing his forehead and passing him back to his mother. I give everyone big hugs, making them promise to visit soon and get back on the train.

_Authors Note: If you don't want you mental picture of Ophelia ruined, don't click this link :) .ca/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1280&bih=709&q=wedding+dresses&oq=weddig+dres&gs_l=img.1.0.0i10l10.868.4513.0.6..1520.0j8j2.10.0...0. 0..1ac.1. .w41JfoQPmYk#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=IPNbMGcV23bGoM%3A%3ByCreEwT4HD0P_M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F%252Fwww. .uk%252Fimages% %3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww. .uk%252Fwedding-dresses-aline-wedding-dresses-c-1_ %3B900%3B1200 _

_This is the link to Ophelia's wedding dress. This exactly how I picture Ophelia, just her hair more of a natural blond and maybe a few years younger. I wish that I could make these chapters longer and more detailed, but I can't find any words. Maybe I'm just in a writers block and that I will be able to write better soon. Wish me luck :) Hope everyone enjoyed, reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While walking past Johanna and Destin's compartment I overhear a heated conversation "-Jesus Jo! You couldn't have been a little more supportive!"

"I'm sorry but she's 16! She isn't supposed to be having a baby and getting married!"

"Well she is! Things happen, we have to try and work with it!"

"I don't want to work with it" Johanna fumes.

"That's not a choice! Finn is our son now, you can't just ignore him. You don't think that I would like to pretend that none of this ever happened and Ophelia is our little 16 year-old daughter living at home? No! But that isn't going to let me stop her from living his her husband and son in a completely different district" He voice cracks at the ends. Realizing that I'm eavesdropping, I scurry back down the hall.

* * *

Today is one of those perfect days, the temperature is not to warm but not too cold, the sky is blue, not a cloud in it. One of those days that seems as if nothing bad can happen. I contentedly sit outside the bakery, sipping sweet tea and flipping through a Capitol magazine. "Did you hear about Johanna Masons daughter?" at the sound of Thea's voice, my head whips around. Thea notices my attention an speaks louder "What a whore" she smirks.

"She's the whore?" I spat "She isn't the one throwing herself at every guy in the district"

"I do not!"

"Please, we all know what you do. When are you going to stop the act? You're not fooling anyone we all know what you are" I glare.

"What am I? Say it I dear you"

"You're a self conceded, shallow, needs to put everyone down, in order to feel good b*t*h" I say, satisfied.

"You know Mellark, you're not that special. You never were, just because you went to the Capitol doesn't mean your better than anyone" she seethes.

"We're not talking about me, and I sure as hell am better than you" I say, jabbing her in the chest with my finger.

"At least I didn't get knocked up" she smirks.

"She didn't get knocked up!" I yell "she had a beautiful baby with Finn O'Daire, someone she loves and loves her back"

"Please, I've heard things about him. He'll go after anyone willing to open their legs" her comment make me see red and I slap her across the face.

"You b*t*h!" she screams, shoving me.

"You want to fight me? Alright let's fight" I shrug, preparing to punch her. I have wanted to do this all my life, but have always been too scared. I feel someone grab my fist, stopping the punch.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Miles demands.

"Miles leave me alone, I can handle this on my own!"

"No Danny, your just going to regret it"

"Miles let me go!" I turn around pushing him away from me. "She's making fun of Ophelia!"

"Danny, you can't just beat her up" he sighs, I turn back to Thea, only to see her gone.

"Look what you did! She's gone! She won again, she always wins!" I yell, "I was going to set her straight for once, then you came along and just had to 'save me' why can't you see that I can handle myself? You always do that, what do you not trust me to take care of things?"

"You know that's not true"

"Do I? Prove it." I say, shoving past him.

"Where are you going?" he calls.

"Away from you!" I run through town, away from the bakery

* * *

I slam the door, expressing my anger. It's 13 all over again, he promised not to be like it anymore. There are a lot of things to love about Miles, but there's a lot to hate too and his protectiveness is one of those things. "Danny?" my mother calls from the back yard, probably working on her vegetable garden.

"Yeah it's me" I say, irritatedly.

"What's wrong? You sound upset"

"Nothing." I say, about to go to my room.

"Come here" she beckons, I roll my eyes and join her in the garden. She looks up at me from the dirt and smirks "You know, for an undercover agent you're a terrible liar" I let out an exaggerated sigh and sit on the back step, letting everything pour out.

* * *

"Hot headed like your mother" a voice says from behind me, making he jump.

"Gale, your back" my mother smiles. Even after years of being away from the woods Gale still has his silent treed.

"Yeah, got back about an hour ago." Even though Gale lives in 12, he still works in 2. Every Monday a hovercraft picks him up, he stays in 2 and returns on Wednesday. Miles says that he spends a lot of time in his office on video call. His job is very demanding and being out of the district probably doesn't help. "Jayde sent me over to invite you to dinner?"

"Su-"

"No. I'm not going" I state, getting up and leaving the yard. I storm upstairs and slam shut my bedroom door. I hear my mother and Gale mumbling, the front door shutting and then a knock on the door.

"Danny, let me in"

"I'm not going"

"You don't have to, just let me in" she sighs, slowly I haul myself off my bed and unlock the door. "I understand that you are upset that you couldn't do anything about Thea, but why are you so mad at Miles for being protective?"

"It's not that he's protective. It's that's too protective. We constantly tries to stop me from doing things, it's just annoying! He told me he'd stop, but he hasn't" I say, crossing my arms.

"That's because he doesn't want to see you hurt anymore. When you were in the hospital it almost killed him that you were hurt that badly and he couldn't do anything. He kept blaming himself, saying that if he had found you faster, what if we had ran harder. It was all what if? What if? What if? He beat himself up over something out of his control. He just doesn't want to go through that again. I guess in his eyes the only way to do that is to stop you from doing stupid stuff, such as beating up Thea." I know that she has a point, but I don't say anything and just stare back at her. "Okay, well I'm going to Gales. If you change you mind, come down" She says, patting my knee and leaving. I spend the rest of the evening in my room, sulking. After a few hours I'm not as mad, just not quite ready to forgive and forget.

* * *

I wake to the "ping, ping, ping" of rocks being thrown at my window. I don't need to check who it is because I know its Miles. As another rock is thrown, I draw the curtains shut and stick my head out the door "Can someone please tell Miles to go away?" I call.

"If it helps any, he was miserble last night at dinner" My father states, passing by my door.

"Thanks, but it doesn't. Can you just tell him to leave?" I plead and return to my room. I hear murmured voices from outside and peek through the curtains. My father and Miles stand outside, my smirk fades when my father leads him inside. "I told you to get rid of him, not invite him inside!" I yell, locking myself in the bathroom. After an extra long bath, I put my hair in its usual pony-tail, dress in a thin shirt, pants and old hiking boots. I silently creep down the stairs and stalk past the living room, not looking in because I know that is where Miles is. I start into a jog once outside, knowing that Miles will follow me. I smirk when I hear his foot steps behind me and quicken my pace.

"Danny wait up!" He calls. I do the exact opposite and sprint to the fence, him hot on my trail. The tree line is closer now, I know I can lose him in there. He may be fast on flat land, but he is terrible in the forest. "Danny" he moans. I giggle and disappear into the trees. Once far enough out of his sight, I scale a tree. Once about 15 feet high he appears beneath me. "Danny, this isn't fair." I clap a hand over my mouth, concealing my giggles. "I'm sorry okay? I just hate seeing you hurt." He moves further into the forest and I leave my perch, silently following him. "I know your around here somewhere! Just please come out, I feel like an idiot talking to nothing" _You look like an idiot, _I say to myself and continue following him. "Katniss told me why your mad. Seeing you so badly hurt was terrible, I made a vow to myself that when you woke up that I would never let anything hurt you ever again" I follow him for about an hour, listening to him ramble on. "I'm just going to sit here until you come out you know" He says, sitting on a rock. For about 10 minutes we stay in silence. "Danny, I love you. You have to know that, I never want to hurt you. Seeing you mad at me is the worst thing ever. This isn't even a major fight, I don't know how I'm going to survive a real one" He gets up and starts pacing. Pretty soon I can't take it anymore; moving from my hiding spot, I jump on his back, taking him by surprise.

"I'm suddenly not mad any more" I laugh, kissing his cheek.

"hey, how long have you been here?" He asks.

"The whole time" I giggle.

"Well, that means punishment" He growls playfully, running towards the lake.

"Miles, no!" I scream before the cool water surrounds me. I surface, looking for Miles. His head pops up next to mine and I give him a minute to catch his breath, before pushing him back under. "My boots! If they're ruined you have to buy me new ones!"

"I think I can live with that" he chuckles, slashing me.

* * *

I lay with my head in Miles lap, attempting to dry off. "I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Your what?" He asks.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"I can't hear you" He points to his ear.

"Sorry!" I say frustrated.

"Louder, I want the whole forest to hear"

"No way, take what you can get" I playfully hit his arm and lay back down. I feel a few drops of water land on my face and wipe them away. "Your dripping on me" I laugh.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Move your head, the waters dripping on me"

"My hairs dry?" he says slowly.

"Oh" I say, looking at the sky. Dark grey clouds are rolling in quickly. "Get inside!" I squeal and run inside the small cabin. We sit in each others arms, listening to the rain pound down for what seems like hours.

"It's wonderful when you're here. When I can hold you, when I can see you" He says. I smile up at him and kiss him sweetly. Our kisses deepen as time wears on, and the rain slows to a stop. When we stop, we are both out of breath and tangled in the other. I lay my head on his chest and doze off. He wakes me later that evening and we slowly make our way back to the district. Away from the serenity of the lake.

* * *

_Authors Note: Apologize for the cursing, or lack there of. I don't really like to curse, so I used stars haha. So I hope everyone like the bit of drama. Enjoy it while it lasted because I like Danny and Miles too much to make them fight. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys. Reviews are welcome :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I was in corner brook and didn't have access to a computer, but between the drive and stuff I could write a lot on my IPod. So I can upload 2 today. Hope you enjoy :)_

Chapter 4

The first day of school is just as boring as I remember it. We get our schedules, go to class, talk about nothing, then go home. Miles is repeating his last year since he missed a lot of school from the war. He wants to be a pharmacologist and work at the medical factory here in 12, so he needs all courses completed to do so. On the way home I stop by the bakery and work the cash register.

A few people mill in and out, some start small talk and others just say hello. I haven't seen Thea here since that day in August, but we all know that she will be back soon testing her boundaries.

"Hey, Felix" I smile as he enters the front door.

"Hey, Dan" he returns the smile as he makes his way towards me.

"So what would you like?" I ask, gesturing to the display case.

"You."

"Excuse me?" I cock one eyebrow.

"Danny, I'm sorry for what I did. I can make you happy" he says, grabbing my hands.

"Felix what are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry" he answers shamefully.

"What? Felix that was over 2 years ago"

"I'm in love with you Danny. I want to be with you" he says loudly.

"Can I speak with you privately for a moment" I say, calling out to Leo to take the cash and hauling Felix out to the back. "I'm with Miles, you know that"

"Leave him come with me" he pleads.

"No! I would never do that" I snap.

"Do you love him?" he asks.

"Yes I love him. I love him more than anything else in this world and there is nothing I would like to do more than to hold onto him forever" he looks so hurt, in so much pain. All I want to do is take it away. The only way I can think of to do that is to kiss him. So I do, not thinking about the consequences. I kiss him gently on the lips, he gratefully kisses back. As his kisses deepen I push him away. "No. Oh my god. I can't believe I did that" I whisper.

"That- that was- wow"

"No. No it was nothing." I cheated on Miles. He deserves so much better than me. I just told him how much I loved Miles and then I kissed him, what is wrong with me?

"You felt it too" he accuses.

"NO! Stop! I just cheated on my boyfriend so that you wouldn't look so sad." I fume "wipe that smug look off your face right now, because that kiss meant nothing!" I say and storm into the bakery. "Leo, I have to go. Cover for me?" I ask and run towards Miles house. I get to his front door before the waterworks start. I timidly knock and Jayde answers the door.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I need to talk to Miles"

"Oh, okay. He's upstairs" she says.

* * *

I knock on his door and let myself in "Danny" his smile fades when he sees my face "What's wrong?" he stands, hugging me.

"I did something terrible" I gulp and step away from him "I'm so sorry"

"Why? What happened?" he asks, scared.

"He- Felix, I didn't mean too" I sob " I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry"

"Danny, I don't understand what you're saying" he puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to his bed. "Try again"

"You're going to be mad" I cry, burying my head in my hands.

"No, no. I'll try to understand"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Danny, you didn't mean for what to happen? Look at me" he says, prying my hands from my face.

"Felix. We kissed." I breath, averting my eyes.

"Look at me." he says, lowly. I slowly look up to his frowning face.

"Miles I'm so sorry. He said he loved me, but I told him I loved you. He looked so sad, I had to do something. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." I take a deep breath, fighting tears again and stand up from his bed. "I understand if you never want to see me again"

"Danny" he breathes "you don't understand. I need to see you, I can't not see you"

"Why aren't you mad?" I ask.

"I'm mad, yes. But I'll get over it." he says, taking my hands in his "look at you, you're a mess"

"Thanks" I mumble.

"You told me, that has to mean something"

"It didn't mean anything, you have to believe me" I plead.

"I do. I do believe you"

"I don't understand. How can you-?"

"Because I love you, that's why"

"I love you too, I'm so sorry" I say.

"I need sometime to cool down, okay? So I don't beat Felix's face in"

"Okay" I laugh "See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe" he says, distraughtly.

"Okay, bye"

* * *

The next day in school Miles avoids eye contact and avoids Felix at all costs. I sit with Maryssa at lunch and longingly stare at Miles across the cafeteria. He has made a lot of friends since coming here, Leo being one of them, so he sits with them. "Do you want to talk?" Maryssa asks, breaking me from my trance. I half shake my head, but then I realize who I'm talking to.

"Yesterday Felix came by the bakery and declared his love for me, but I told him that I was with Miles and that I loved him. He looked so hurt so I-" I take a steadying breath and go on "So I kissed him." I hear her gasp but choose to ignore it "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. So I told Miles and he said he didn't hate me, he just needed time" I say defeated. I hear a high-pitched giggle and whip around. In the table behind me sits Thea, waving her fingers and I know that she heard everything.

* * *

When I return to school on Wednesday, everyone is staring at me. I shake it off and head to my locker, where Maryssa is waiting. "Danny!" she calls.

"Do I want to know?" I ask, leaning on my locker.

"Probably not, but everyone is saying that you slept with Felix!"

"WHAT!" I yell and everyone who isn't already staring is now. "I have to talk to Miles" I say and hurry down the hall. "Miles! Miles wait!" I call, as I see his curly head moving into the crowd. I don't have to push anyone aside because they all move, knowing where I'm headed. He abruptly stops when he hears his name and his shoulders sag. "Miles, it's not true" I whisper. "I wouldn't- I would never do that to you" my voice cracks.

"I know Danny. But that's what everyone's saying. What am I supposed to do? I'm out of here" he says, recovering his pace.

"Miles!" I call, tears streaming down my face "Miles!" I try again, but this time he doesn't stop. I can't say here, I turn and run towards the main exit.

* * *

"Ahh, what's wrong? Did your widdle boyfriend find out what you did? You're such a naughty girl" a mocking voice asks.

"No. He heard the stuff that you made up"

"I didn't make up anything. I'm just spreading what I heard" Thea giggles.

"You know that, that is not what you heard" I growl.

"Maybe not. But," she shrugs " that's what everyone else thinks" I glare at her venomously "Maybe now that you and Miles are no longer a thing, then maybe-" she doesn't get to finish because I push her forcefully into the lockers.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream "I WISH YOU WOULD GO DIE!"

"You don't wish that. Face it Danny, I just make your life more exciting" she smirks.

"My life was perfectly fine in 13 without you in it!" I shout and she slaps me. I'm not really sure what happens next, but I know that now we are being pulled apart and off of the ground.

"Miss Mellark, Miss Reynolds. My office now." Mr. Playten, our principle demands sternly. Many people have gathered around the scene and we have to push through the crowd.

* * *

We enter his office and are ordered to take a seat. "What is the meaning of this?" I stare up at him, not saying a word.

"Mr. Playten." Thea starts and I roll my eyes "I was just asking what was wrong and then suddenly she pushes me! I only slapped her out of self-defense"

"That is not what happened!" I argue.

"Well what did happen?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I-um-" he looks at me suspiciously. "never mind"

"Are you two aware what the consequences to fighting are?" he asks, we stay silent, staring at our hands. "Suspension. Thea, you will be suspended for a day and Danny, 4"

"What! That's not fair, she did just as much as me!"

"You started it, she said it was self-defense and you don't have a story to argue with. I will be calling your parents to pick you up" he says.

"Mr. Playten! Please" I ask.

"No. 4 days and that's final" he states and leaves.

"3 days without you? I think that's doable" she laughs.

"Don't make me give you a black eye to match your lip" I fume. We sit in silence until Mrs. Sharpe tells me that my mother is here.

"Danny, suspended? Really?" she asks when she sees me.

"I know"

"Fighting? You know your not supposed to use your training in 13" she scolds.

"Actually, it was more of a cat fight" I catch her smirking and suppress a grin of my own. We walk home in silence. "Go to your room. We will talk when your father gets home" she instructs. I lie on my back; staring at the ceiling, wondering what Miles is doing. Tomorrow Thea will have him all to herself. I know that I should trust Miles, but what if she convinces him- I stop myself mid thought. Miles would never do anything to hurt me like that. I know I did that to him, but he's a much better person that me.

* * *

Around 3 o'clock there comes a knock on my door "Come in" I call, expecting my parents. Instead I am greeted by a mop of curly hair, we just stare at each other for a minute and then he closes the door.

"Suspended? What were you thinking?" he scolds. My smile fades, not the greeting I was hoping for. "3 days. Not even and your already suspended." he says sitting on my bed.

"I know but Thea-"

"Thea isn't worth it, how many times do I have to tell you before it gets trough your head?" he asks.

"But she said-"

"I don't care what she said. Look at you" he says, rubbing his thumb over my fat lip "Shes. Not. Worth. It. I still can't believe you got into a fight"

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah. Never mind I can" he laughs.

"I'm sorry" I say apologetically.

"I know"

"I know I shouldn't have. It was wrong. I'm willing to do anything for you to forgive me"

"I already forgive you" he smiles. My face breaks into a smile and I throw my arms around him.

"Thank you" I smile "I love you so much"

"I love you too" he says, kissing my nose. "I have to go. Katniss said I had only had 5 minutes." He laughs.

"Okay, will you come over tomorrow?" I ask eagerly.

"If Katniss let's me" he laughs "Bye"

* * *

My Mother and father enter my room as soon as my father gets home. "Danny, do you want to tell us why you were in a fight?" my father asks patiently.

"No really" I says, twisting my fingers.

"Could it have been avoided?"

"The fight? No. The reason? Probably" I say.

"Danny, if you tell us why then we might not be as angry" he reasons.

"Felix told me he loved me and I said that I didn't love him. He looked so disappointed, so I kissed him" I say "I told Miles and he wasn't really okay with it, but he forgave me. I was telling Maryssa and Thea heard and made up rumors. Miles knew they weren't true but he was still mad. I was leaving and Thea was saying stuff and I lost my temper."

* * *

Around 7 Maryssa calls and I answer it quickly. After I explained my parents told me that I wasn't allowed in the woods for a week, I could only use the phone for a maximum of 10 minutes and that I could only see Miles for 15 minutes until my suspension is over. They understood where I was coming from for the most part and let me off easy.

"So what are people saying about me?" I ask.

"Well some believe what Thea said and say that you're a whore that doesn't deserve Miles. Others believed me and Miles when we said that it wasn't true." she says "Felix isn't denying anything. If anyone asks him what happens he says he doesn't kiss and tell. So that doesn't help. So the majority of the school says you're a slut"

"Wow. Way to sugar coat it" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, just telling the truth"

* * *

_"I know what you did" Miles hisses._

_"What?" I ask confused._

_"I know about you and Felix. How long did you think you could hide it?" he asks._

_"What Miles? No. There is nothing between us"_

_"I know what happened! Thea told me everything!" he shouts. "I can't believe I thought I loved you"_

_"Miles, please" I whimper._

_"No Danny, we're done" he spats and leaves. I stand, stuck in place. I hear a loud bang and rush down the hall where Miles went. I almost trip over him. On the floors he lays in a puddle of blood, two holes in is skull. I look up and see Appius holding a smoking gun. "You're next" he laughs and pulls the trigger._

* * *

I shoot up in bed screaming and tears pouring. No. No. It's not real I tell myself. It was a nightmare. No it was more than a nightmare. I have to see him, I have to set him straight. I haul on my boots and run across town to Miles house. Everything is dark, but I know the district like the back of my hand and have no problem navigating in the dark. I reach his porch and start banging on the door. After a few minutes a very tired looking Gale answers the door. "Danny, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here?" he scowls.

"I need to see Miles" I pant.

"Is it that important that it can't wait until the morning?"

"Yes"

"Fine, lock the door on your way out" he grumbles, still half asleep. I follow him inside and creep into Miles room. I sit on his bed and gently kiss him awake.

"Wha- Danny? What time is it?" he yawns.

"3 o'clock" I say bashfully.

"What? Why are you here?" he asks.

"I had a nightmare. It's kind if stupid, I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry I should go" I say, suddenly embarrassed for my rude interruption of everyone's sleep and the fact that I'm in my pajamas. I start to get up but he grabs my arm.

"No, come back. What happened"

"You said that you didn't love me and you hated me, then Appius-" I choke "Appius shot you"

"No. No I'm still here and that's ridiculous. I will never stop loving you" he says, kissing my forehead.

"I'll never stop loving you either, I love you so much. I'm so sorry, I know I hurt you and I feel so bad. I know that you would never do the same to me." I apologize and he kisses me.

"Are you ever going to stop apologizing?" He asks.

"Probably not"

* * *

Authors Note: I just realized that Miles is a lot like Peeta :s

Oh well, Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILES!" I scream and jump on top of him. He lets out a loud grunt and pushes me off of him and onto the other side of the bed.

"Now is that how I woke you on your birthday?" he asks.

"I was in the hospital for my birthday" I say, cocking my eye brow.

"Whatever" he laughs.

"I have a birthday present for you" I smile, kissing him.

"What is it?" he asks excitedly. I reach into my jacket pocket and hand him a nicely wrapped box. He shakes it, trying to guess what it is.

"Just open it!"

"Fine, fine" he says, slowly tearing the paper.

"Oh my god Miles!" I say and tear the rest of the paper off.

"Hey! I thought it was my birthday?" he laughs, taking the top of the box. He takes out a small chain with a tiny key on it. "A key! Thank you" he says enthusiastically, kissing my cheek.

"You don't get it do you?" I ask.

"No. Not really" he says, shamefully.

"Look" I say, pulling my necklaces out from under my shirt. It's a heart with a small key hole. I take the key from his hand and put it in the hole "You have the key to my heart" I smile "It's kind of lame"

"No. It perfect, I love it" he assures me. "I'll wear it everyday"

"You don't have to-"

"I want to."

"I have one more present. Come to my house at 2" I say, giving him one last kiss and leaving.

* * *

"Okay, everyone hide!" I instruct when I see Miles coming up the road. It was Jaydes idea for the surprise party, but I volunteered to put it together. Everyone hides behind furniture, the only noise Gus's gurgling baby noises. Miles opens the door and everyone jumps up "Surprise!" he stands there shocked for a moment and then starts laughing. I walk up to him and grab his hand.

"Is this your other present?" he asks.

"No, this is" I say, dragging him over to Finn, Ophelia, Marcus, Gus and Phil, his old best friend from 2.

"Phil!" he says excitedly.

"Miles, buddy! How are you? Happy birthday"

"Great, I can't believe you're here." Miles exclaims.

"Danny called me" Phil smiles.

"Thank you Danny, this is great" he says, pulling me close and kissing my cheek.

"Happy birthday" Ophelia smiles, hugging Miles. We easily fall into conversation, however we are interrupted a few times by other birthday greetings but for the most part it is just us. Soon later my father enters the living room with a large white and blue cake.

* * *

Everyone clears out around 5, so it's just us in the living room. "I'm going to go change" I say, leaving Miles lap.

"Why? You look gorgeous" He asks.

"Shut up" I roll my eyes and skip up the stairs. I slip out of my orange frock patterned with autumn leaves and change into a pair of dark leggings and knitted sweater.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I can see Miles in the livingroom holding Gus over his head, blowing in his stomach. The babies giggles ring through the air, setting the house in a pleasant mood. I stand and watch the scene lovingly, before joining everyone in the living room.

* * *

"Happy New year!" everyone yells, as the fireworks light the sky as gentle snow falls and I stick out my tongue in attempt to catch one. Miles pulls my shivering form closer to him and whispers in my ear "Happy new year" we reenter Pascal's house, where a very drunk Thea makes a toast on the coffee table. We stay for a little while longer, then walk home, hand in hand to Miles house to spend the rest of new years with our family.

* * *

I stare at the train tickets in my hands. I look up to Miles smiling face and back to my hands "Miles- I- I don't know what to say" I say in disbelief.

"Do you like it?" he asks warily.

"Do I like it? Are you serious? I love it!" I smile, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday"

"How did you afford this? It must have cost a fortune!" I ask.

"I've been saving up and the Capitol kind of owes you" he smirks.

"Oh my god, I love you so much"

"I love you too" he says, kissing me.

"When are we leaving?" I ask excitedly.

"First of July"

"He almost gave this to you weeks ago, he was so excited" Gale laughs.

"Took some convincing for him not to" Jayde comments.

"You do realize what this means right?" I ask.

"No?" Miles says slowly.

"My gift sucked"

"No it didn't. I love it" he says, pulling the key out from under his shirt. "I will wear it for the rest of my life" I can't help but kiss him, he is so sweet.

"Ew! Gross, you guys are going to make me sick!" Orion gags, causing everyone in the living room laugh.

* * *

I stand in front of a full length mirror, staring at myself. For once I truly feel beautiful, I don't feel like the scrawny scared girl I was a few months ago. I don't look like the girl who was tortured in the Capitol. I look like the daughter of two warriors "I could have sworn I went back in time and was looking at your mother" my father says from the doorway. "Your mother wore that in District 11 on the victory tour you know. You look every bit as beautiful as she did"

"Thank you" I smile, looking at the strapless pale pink dress, brushing my shoes.

"I can't believe your graduating, seems like yesterday you were going to kindergarten. Your all grown up in me" he smiles sadly.

"Nah, not yet"

"Good" he says and I walk over to him, giving him a hug. I always feel safest in my father and Miles arms. "I love you"

"I love you too" I reply.

"Are you ready to go yet? Miles is waiting down stairs" he asks after a few silent minutes.

"Yeah, one second" I say, clasping my heart necklace and slowly make my way down the stairs, still trying to get used to walking in high heels. I hear a gasp and look up from my shoes, seeing Miles standing by the couch. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" I tease.

"You look beautiful Danny"

"You know if you keep telling me that, it's going to stop having meaning" I laugh.

"That won't make it any less true"

"Well you look very handsome yourself" I say, patting his cheek.

"I try" he laughs, stealing a kiss.

* * *

The celebration takes place in the school gymnasium, everyone takes a seat and the mayor reads a speech. Once his is finished, a few if our classmates read and then it's time for our diplomas. "Miles Hawthorne" says Mayor Cartwright, Delly's brother. Miles stands up and takes the stage, a huge smile plastered on his face. Mr. Playten hands him his diploma and he takes a bow. People clap and cheer as they do for everyone and others mount the stage. "Dandelion Mellark" I hold up my dress, not to step in it and carefully take the stage. "Congratulations" Mayor Cartwright says, shaking my hand.

"Thank you" I smile and shake Mr. Playten's hand as he hands me my diploma. I take my seat as the rest of my year goes up to receive their diplomas. "Thea Reynolds" Thea walks gracefully in a skin tight, silk blue dress. She kisses Mr. Reynolds on the cheek and I pretend to gag to Miles.

"Behave" he murmurs, fighting a laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the graduating class!" Mr. Playten announces. Everyone erupts into cheers and whistles. I throw my arms around Miles neck and he spins me around in a circle.

"We did it!" I laugh.

"You didn't think we would?" he asks.

"I had my doubts" I say, kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: So here is there trip across Panem! I'm sorry for the lack of detail, but I have been writing this chapter for about a week, so it got kind of boring to write. I could have made it a bit longer, but yeah... Enjoy :)_

Chapter 6

"Be careful" my mother says into my hair.

"Aren't I always" I say, she raises an eyebrow and I laugh "I'll be fine, Miles will take good care of me"

"I know he will," she smirks and kisses my forehead "I love you"

"Love you too" I smile and hug my father. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too," he holds me out at arm's length and stares me in the eye "Be careful"

"I will, I will." I roll my eyes.

"I love you and have fun, okay?"

"I'll try" I laugh.

"District 11 ready for boarding" a man calls.

"I have to go" I say, quickly kissing each of my parents again and Orion.

"Ew" he says wiping his cheek.

"I want you to call me every night!" my mother calls as Miles takes my bag.

"Okay, bye!" I call waving as I step onto the train. "This is so exciting" I giggle, catching Miles smirk and following him to our room.

* * *

I squint in the harsh morning light and throw an arm over my face. Once I've adjusted I silently climb out of bed and into the bathroom, trying not to wake Miles.

Miles is still asleep when I return from the shower, so I take it upon myself and order a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I curl up on the couch provided in the room and watch as Miles's chest slowly moves up and down in sleep. When the server knocks on the door, I hurry to it. I thank them and lay the food on the small table in the corner. I try and wait for Mikes to wake up, but my stomach growls in protest. It's only 8 o'clock and Miles isn't exactly an early riser, it could be another hour or two before he wakes, so I eat a few strips of bacon, an egg and two pancakes. With my stomach full, i perch on the couch and contently watch Miles. He looks so much younger in sleep, I study his face, memorizing his profile. His eyelids flutter open and he looks around frantically. When he spots me, he seems to calm and a smile over takes his face "Hey" he says, hoarsely.

"Morning, I got breakfast"

"Great" he smiles.

* * *

Around noon the train stops in 11 and we hurry off of the train. The heat is much greater than I am used to, I instantly start to sweat. Miles takes my hand and we head to the motel.

The motel is run by an older dark-skinned women, who smiles when she sees us. "Hi, I'm Rosemary, call me Rose"

"Nice to meet you Rose" Miles says, flashing her one of his winning smiles "I'm-"

"Your Gales son aren't you? And you're a Mellark" she guesses.

"Yes..." I say slowly, then remembering how well-known our parents are and that our faces were broadcasted over TV after and during the war.

"Miles and Danny" he laughs.

"It's an honor to meet you, tell your father that what he did for Rue and Thresh's family was very sweet. Even though it was not received" I must look confused because she continues "On his victory tour he promised a month of his earnings, both of your parents earnings to Rue and Thresh's families. It was very considerate"

"I will" I smile, my parents never told me of that.

"I suppose that you two are looking for a room?" she asks.

"Yes"

"One with two beds I assume?" she says with one of those looks that makes me feel guilty for sharing a bed last night.

"Um- yes" Miles stammers, blushing red. The woman laughs and finds pulls a key out from a drawer.

"Down the hall and to the left" she instructs.

"Thank you" I call from the hall. As soon as we get into the room, we drop our bags and head out. We only have the rest of today and tomorrow, then the train leaves at 12 the day after that. When I was packing my bags, my mother came into my room and handed me an envelope. She asked to to give it to Rue's family, it was all the things that she wished she had said on the victory tour. I take the envelope out of my suitcase, put it into my bag and we head back to the head counter. "Excuse me, Rose" Miles asks.

"Yes?" she answers.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we could find Rue's family, would you?" I ask and a small smile ghosts Rose's face.

"Yes, her parents live closest to the fields and the children live around them"

"Thank you" I say and leave the motel.

* * *

Like 12, the streets aren't paved, almost everyone walks and most wear straw hats to keep the sun off of them. We walk past the justice building, a large ivory building, with ivy growing up the sides and after a good 45 minute walk we come up to a small house next to the fields. I tentatively knock on the door and a few seconds later a man answers. He doesn't say anything, he just stares. His eyes are slightly narrowed and accusing, he stands there studying me for what seems like hours, making me uncomfortable. "Creg, who's there?" a women's voice comes from inside. He remains silent and Miles interrupts "Are you Rues father?" he asks awkwardly.

"I was." he says gruffly.

"I'm Danny, Katniss Everdeen's daughter" at my mothers name the man's - who I assume is Creg - face softens."I have a letter from her" I say, rooting through my bag.

"Lavidea, a girl who claims to be Katniss' daughter is here" Creg calls. The woman hurries out and stares at us.

"Come in," she beckons. Miles and I look at each other, then follow her inside.

"I have a letter here from her" I repeat and hand Lavidea the envelope.

"Thank you. Tell your mother that we are forever grateful to her." she says. "Creg, call the kids. I'm sure they would like to see Danny." she slowly opens the letter and reads. When she is finished, tears are streaming down her face. I feel as if I am invading and try to find a way to excuse us.

"We should probably-"

"No, no. Please. Stay for dinner" she insists. "It's the least we can do"

"Oh, okay" I smile meekly.

"It was very thoughtful of your mother to write this. I'd like to write her something, would you mind giving it to her?" she asks.

"No, not at all"

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of Rue and every time I do, I thank your mother for not letting her death go unnoticed" she says, wiping her eyes. Soon later, Creg returns with 5 others. Everyone reads the letter, each finishing with tears in their eyes.

* * *

Lavidea cooks a mixture of mashed vegetables for dinner and everyone stays. We stay much longer than intended, but leave knowing that something good was accomplished. When we return to the motel, Rose is still there. "Did you find them?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you" Miles says.

"They were very nice" I smile and bid her good night. When we return to our room I call my family and tell them about Rue's family and the train. After I'm done Miles calls his parents and then we turn in for the night.

* * *

We eat breakfast at the motel and then head to the orchids. We spend half of the day walking around in the shade of the fruit trees, listening to the mockingjays. A young girl hears me singing to them and hurries over towards me. "Can you sing the wisdom song to them?" she asks excitedly.

"I don't know the wisdom song, but if you teach me I will" I smile. She giggles and sings to me in her little girl voice. We spend about a half hour sitting under a large tree with the little girl -who I learned name is Pansy- singing to the mockingjays.

* * *

Miles and I walk around in the market, hand in hand. For dinner we stopped into a bakery, where we ate dark grained, crescent shaped rolls and a thick soup. I stop at a stall selling woven bracelets and try one on. I hand the vendor enough coins for two bracelets, one for me and one for Maryssa. Out of curiosity we enter the justice building and wander around for a bit. It's old, I can tell and some parts are clearly unused. I learned in school that district 11 had the most harshly enforced rules and were the poorest district. The same rules aren't put in today, but district 11 is still probably the most poor and neglected.

* * *

In district 10 we spend a whole day horse back riding, there wasn't much to do in 9 and 8 though. Johanna and Destin meet us at the train station and take us back to their house. They give each of us our own room and cook us lunch. "Do have any ideas of what you're going to do now?" Destin asks us over lunch.

"My father said that he was going to pass the bakery onto me and Orion, so I'll just help run that. Maybe sell some art work like Miles thinks I should do"

"Ah, I see. What about you Miles?" he asks.

"What?" Miles jumps, breaking from his trance.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Oh, I'm uh-looking into being a pharmacologist" he says somewhat nervously. We talk for a little while longer and I excuse myself to take a shower.

* * *

I run my fingers over the deep carvings on the trees of the amor forest. Every tree for miles is covered in them, _Oakley + Mercedes, Forrest + Cassandra, Darren + Marie_ I picture Finn and Ophelia's names carved into a tree in Four. It's a district seven tradition for newly weds to carve their names into a tree. "This is amazing," I whisper.

"How many do you think there are?" he asks.

"More than I can imagine" I say in awe.

"Think our names could be here someday?" Miles asks hopefully.

"Absoulutly" I smile widely and link my arms around his neck, thinking of mine and Miles future family. Every person who walks into the bakery asks me about Miles, pretty much all of district 12 above 18 thinks that Miles and I will be married someday and I hope they are right. We somehow end up playing hide and seek for about an hour and then return to Johanna and Destin's house.

* * *

We only stay in Six and Five for one day so that we could stay in Four a few days longer. "Danny!" Ophelia squeals, wrapping her arms around me. "Finn and Gus are over here" she smiles and tows me through the crowed platform.

"He's so big!" I exclaim, motioning to the a little over a year old baby in Finn's arms. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure" Finn says, handing me him.

* * *

"Let's show everyone what you can do" Finn says, holding Gus's hands and slowly walking around the living room. Ophelia intercepts, swooping up the baby "Time for someone to go to bed" she says, blowing on his stomach as he let's out a squeal. Finn disappears into the kitchen and returns with a bottle. Miles and I sit on the couch watching in awe as the two bounce the baby and feed him. I find myself smiling at how they couldn't be any better matched for one another.

* * *

When Gus starts to cry half way through the night, Miles hops out of bed and hurries into Gus's bedroom. I watch as he picks the tiny boy out of his crib and into his arms. He stops crying immediately. When Miles turns around I pretend to be asleep, afraid to be an invasion of privacy. This thought is silly of course, but I still roll over and close my eyes. I hear his bare feet padding on the floor and into the kitchen, the refrigerator door opening and closing and other noises of Gus being fed. I peer over the top of the couch and watch as Miles feeds Gus. I sink down onto the mattress, curl into the blankets and fall back to sleep with Miles's gentle cooing in the background.

* * *

I wake before everyone else and take a walk on the beach in my pajama shirt and shorts. I walk in the wake of the seemingly endless beach for about a mile and turn back around. When I return back to the house it smells of brewing coffee and flapjacks. Gus is sitting in his high chair being feed baby food by Miles and Finn is at the stove. "Where's Ophelia?" I ask.

"In the shower, where were you?" Finn asks, turning his attention away from the flapjacks.

"Went for a walk on the beach" I answer, pouring myself a glass of orange juice from the jug on the counter.

"Well this one, was worried about you" he mutters to me.

"Isn't he always?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ophelia! Breakfast is ready!" Finn calls, putting the last flapjack on a plate.

"I'll be down in a minute!" The flapjacks are delicious and I'm surprised at how good of a cook Finn is. After breakfast is cleared, I excuse myself to the shower and then we go to the beach. Gus keeps trying to put sand in his mouth and Ophelia has to wrestle it from his grasp. After a while Finn takes him in his arms and wades in the water. We spend the rest of the morning at the beach and then go to Annie's for lunch.

* * *

In Two, Miles takes me to his old house and introduces me to all of his friends. In One there is some kind of festival taking place, so the streets are filled with colorful banners and balloons. In the town square there are many game booths set up and in the afternoon, a parade. We take a three day train ride home, wanting to visit Marcus; but knowing that it would be a bad idea, too many bad memories.

* * *

I don't even have time to breathe in the deep sent of pine or look around, before my parents tackle me. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you guys too" I say, realizing how much I mean it. I didn't really notice it while I was gone, because I was so busy. I honestly don't know how I survived in 13.

"You must be exhausted" My father exclaims.

"Yeah" I yawn, all of the traveling was fun, but very tiring. As soon as I get home, I fall into my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

We are home for about a week, when Miles starts to get spacey and weird. After about 3 days of this, I ask him "What's wrong?"'

"Nothing" he says quickly.

"Miles, I know you. I know that something is bothering you"

"I- well, I got in to the school I applied to" He says.

"What Miles? That's great!" I say, hugging him.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbles.

"That's good news, why aren't you happy?" I ask, searching his face for something.

"I don't really know how to say this, but..." He swallows, "Danny do you know where the Lenimentum school is?"

"No? I assumed it was here?" I say slowly.

"No, Danny it's in the Capitol"

* * *

_Authors Note: OH NO! :O _

_If anyone was wondering Lenimentum means improvement, remedy, cure, drug, and medicament in Latin._

_Hope no one got too bored while reading, Reviews!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why do you have to go?" I ask, clinging to Miles on the train platform. "Please, don't leave"

"I have too, I love you and don't forget it." He says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, that's why you have to stay here"

"Last call for boarding" A man calls.

"No," I whimper, holding on tighter. "I'm not ready for you to leave"

"Distance to love, is like wind to fire." He looks into my eyes intensely. "It extinguishes the weak and ignites the great" He gives me one last kiss and disappears without another word, leaving me dumbfounded and staring after him.

* * *

It takes about two weeks of just going through the motions to get back to normal. I go to the small university in town that teaches basic things in the morning, the bakery in the afternoon, paint or hang out with Maryssa after dinner and then a much-anticipated call from Miles right before bed. By the end of October, the hole in my heart has grown so much that it's basically a black hole. I burry my fears of the Capitol and book a train ticket for his birthday.

* * *

I take a deep breath and step away from the safety of the train and into the swarming crowds of the Capitol. I am instantly overwhelmed and constantly look behind my back, trying to relieve so of my paranoia.

I check the address one more time. This can't be right, he's staying in the same apartment building as I did. I stand agape in front of the apartment building for a while before gathering enough courage to enter.

I knock on the door once, twice, three times, no answer. I knock a few more times, with the same results. He's not home. What if I'm at the wrong place? What if he doesn't live here at all? I sink down the wall and sit on the floor, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. Every sound makes me jump, every person that walks by looks like either Appius or Rufus. Fear takes over my body, I start to shake uncontrollably and I have the urge to throw up. I put my face in my hands and find it wet with tears, he's not coming here. I've been here for hours with no sign of him; this whole trip was a waste. I'm such an idiot I can't stay here. I'm about to grab my bags and go back to the train station, when I feel myself lifted off the ground. I scream and wriggle free of their arms "Danny," a familiar voice says.  
"Miles" I breathe and run into his arms.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks, voice muffled in my hair.  
"I needed to see you" I hiccup, trying to stop my tears.

He takes a deep breath and steps back, looking into my eyes "Are you okay?"

"I," I gulp "I am now"

"Why didn't you tell me that you where coming?"  
"I wanted to surprise you," I say, sheepishly. He grins and kisses me.  
"I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too,"  
"Come in," he says, grabbing my hand and unlocking the door. He sits me on the couch and hands me a glass of water. I sip on it as he disappears into the bathroom and returns with a cool face cloth. Miles gently wipes my face of tears and kisses my forehead. "We have to stop meeting in strange places like this" I smile, remembering about the same thing happening in 13. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Kind of"

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No!" I almost shout, which seems to alarm him.

"Okay, we can stay here if you want"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I pull my knees to my chest; I can't go out there again. Too many… I mean… I saw _them_" I shudder "in everyone. I don't think I could…"

"It's okay, but I'll be with you" He says, suddenly at my side.

"No, I still don't…" I say, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, don't apologize"

* * *

I wake slick with sweat. Miles doesn't ask any questions, he just wraps his arms around me and stokes my hair. "It's okay, go back to sleep. It was just a dream," he coos. Only it wasn't just a dream. Every time I close my eyes I see Phred's cold dead eyes. I don't sleep a wink for the rest of the night and am thrilled when Miles wakes.

* * *

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my trance. I have a strange sense of deja vu in this place, probably because all the apartments are almost the same. Though telling myself this, I still feel something weird in this room.

"Toad in a hole" He laughs. "One of the few things I'm actually good at making.

"Oh okay" I say, silently.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just peachy. You know being in the place, where you where tortured, raped and seen your friends die repetitively, makes people feel great" I snap.

"Oh..." Is all he says and turns back to the stove.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night…" I say after a couple tense minutes.

"It's okay," He mutters.

"Miles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why do you always forgive me so easily?"

" I don't know" He shrugs.

"Oh," I say. Breakfast is spent in an uncomfortable silence, when Miles leaves the small table to wash the dishes; I go to take a bath. I sit on the end of the tub and rub my temples. What is wrong with me? I wasn't like this when I was in the hospital here. I take three deep breaths, trying to clear my mind. I lower myself into the tub and let my tears mix with the bath water.

* * *

"Hey" I say, sitting next to Miles on the couch later that afternoon.

"Hey," He says, not taking his eyes off of the T.V.

"I'm sorry"

"I know, you already said that"

"I know," I say, cuddling into him. He doesn't move away, but he doesn't pull me tighter, sick of having to forgive me probably.

"One second, I can't find the remote" Miles says, standing up.

"Want help?" I ask, joining him.

"It's probably just under the cushions." He says, taking off the cushion. "Here it is," He says, waving the remote. My stomach begins to roll and my breathing labored. "Danny?" No one else would notice this, but I do. One night when we didn't get any information, we stayed in Phred's room and made chocolate covered strawberries. Kyler dropped one on the couch, we scrubbed it the best we could, but it still left a stain and we just flipped the cushion. Bile rises in my throat and I run to the bathroom, just making it in time. No wonder this apartment was so familiar. You would think that even after 3 years I would still remember. "Danny, what's wrong?" I open my mouth to answer, but instead I break into sobs. He pulls me off the floor and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I over reacted. You have a right to be upset under the circumstances that happened the last time you were here."

"No… this was…" I say through sobs "Phred's apartment" I whisper.

"What?"

"Pred's apartment" I say louder, muffled by sobs.

"I don't know what you're saying"

"Phred! This was Phred's apartment!" I scream and collapse back in his arms. I don't know how long I cry; but the whole time Miles is there, holding me and stroking my hair. When I finally take my face out of Miles shirt, the light in the living room has turned from late afternoon light, to early evening. "Miles, I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore"

"I know," He says sadly.

* * *

Within less than two hours I am sitting in the train station, waiting for my train home. "I'm sorry, this isn't at all how I planned my visit" I say, looking at my hands.

"I'm sorry too,"

"You're always sorry for no reason" I try to smile, but it comes out weak. He laughs lightly and pulls me closer to him.

"I'll be home soon, I promise"

"I'm going to miss your birthday"

"That's okay, I'll have plenty more that you will be there for, right?" He asks, kissing my temple.

"Right, but I got you something," I say, pulling out a box from my bag. "Don't open it until tomorrow though"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Miles smiles. We sit on the bench for about an hour before my train arrives. We share a teary good bye and I board my train.

* * *

"MILES!" I call, shoving past people. "MILES!" I catch sight of his curly mop of hair and run towards it. "Miles" I say from a few feet behind him. He turns around, a wide smile on his face. I throw myself into his arms; wrapping my arms around his neck, as he spins me in a circle. We return to his house, where Jayde has cooked a large "Welcome Home Miles" dinner. Both of our families spend the evening in the Hawthornes living room drinking hot chocolate and chatting about Miles schoolwork.

* * *

When Miles has to leave a week later; he holds my face in my hands, stares deeply into my eyes and says "The few hours that I got to spend with you, were worth the thousands I spent without" and kisses me deeply.

_Authors Note: I'm got bored to had to cut this chapter short, sorry._

_Reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I am extremely sorry that I have taken so long to update, it's just that I'm getting bored with my story line. I promise that I will finish the story, because I hate it when people don't finish things, but the chapters are going to be pretty short most likely. _

_Oh and this is 3 years later, so Danny is about 21 and Miles is 22._

Chapter 8

Making up for lost time, Miles and I spend every waking minute together, now that he's home for good. We have bought a small house at the edge of the Seam; white with blue shudders. He's starting work at the factory in a week, which will put an end to us being joined at the hip. This morning Miles surprised me with fresh cinnamon rolls for breakfast and then we headed to the lake. I now lie on my back, head resting on Miles chest as he strokes my cheek contently. "Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how much I love you right?" He asks.

"Yes," I smile "and I love you 10 times more"

"I doubt that" He says, kissing my lips. "I want you today, tomorrow, next week and forever"

"You can have me," I giggle.

"I'm not just telling you that I want you, I'm telling you I need you." He looks lovingly into my eyes, brushing the hair from my face. "Danny Mellark, will you marry me?" My breath hitches in my throat and I am over come with happiness. A lot of people call me by my real name, but only he can make it sound so special. I try to say yes but I'm crying so hard that only a chocked sob comes out. "Danny? Are you okay? It's alright if…" he back peddles frantically. I shake my head viciously, taking a deep breath, steadying my voice.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you" I gasp. A look of relief, takes over his face and I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much"

It's hard to believe that Miles and I have been engaged now for 6 months. That means we are half way to the wedding, which means that's why I've been dragged to District 4 to try on an unimaginable amount of wedding dresses. Ophelia comes around the corner carrying yet another white dress "I'm sorry, I just feel right wearing a white dress…" I say meekly, by the looks on the 4 women's faces they don't know why I feel this way. "You know because white is for… and I'm not… I mean the Capitol" I stutter and blush bright red. Miles and I haven't done anything, partially because Miles is afraid that I will freak out and mostly because I know he's right.

"Oh…" Annie sighs and Ophelia lays her hand on my arm reassuringly. "It's okay, if you don't want to you don't have to…" She says.

"Can I have a minute _alone_ with Danny?" Johanna clears her throat and everyone leaves. "Listen Danny," She breathes. "Sit down." I do as instructed and sit on the white leather couch. "When I was crowned Victor, they used me. Me and Finnick, and almost every other Victor. Your parents were some of the lucky few. I know how you feel. You feel dirty, you feel degraded, unworthy, you feel claimed, you feel like you don't deserve the right to wear white. Hell, you feel like you shouldn't even be allowed to be married." She pauses. "Am I right?" I nod, because she is. Those are the exact things going through my head. "They've taken too much of you already, don't let them take away that. Don't let them win." She smiles slightly and pats my knee "Don't cry, they aren't worth it." I wipe the tears from my face; I didn't even notice I was crying. Finally, after trying on about 20 dresses, I leave the small boutique with a simple white gown.

Later that night when I leave the guest room, where I was talking to Miles on the phone for about an hour, I hear my mother talking about me. "- Surprised that her heart hasn't stopped yet. Ever since Miles has gotten back, I haven't seen one with out the other." She laughs.

"That's hardly fair." I say, joining them at the table.

"I think it's quite fair. I hadn't seen your father for 3 months, captive of the Capitol, and I wasn't at his side every moment of everyday." I am about to come back and tell her that they were in a war, and he was hijacked, but stop myself seeing the sad look in her eyes. I bite my tongue grasp her hand.

"You're right. It is fair." She smiles half-heartedly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop spending less time with him" I laugh.

Around 7 O'clock Gus and Finn come into the kitchen from being on the boats all day. "Danny! Aunt Katniss!" The 5 year old boy calls and runs at us.

"Hey, buddy" I say, lifting the child.

"Where's Miles?" He asks eagerly.

"He's not here, but Grandma Mason is" I offer. His face brightens and he wiggles out of my arms.

"Grandma!"

"Danny, I heard that you were engaged" Finn says.

"Now, where would you get that idea?" I ask, jokingly.

"Lets see it, knowing Miles I bet its big" he says, gesturing to my hand. I hold it up, the small diamond, catching the light. "Wow, that's a let down. I was expecting something…" he pauses for effect "with more razzle dazzle"

"Nice to see you too, Finn" I roll my eyes.

"Always a pleasure" He laughs and kisses my cheek.

_Authors Note: Like I said, they are going to be short. But I hope everyone enjoyed._

_Here is the link to Danny's dress._

_ post/29167876859/the-most-beautiful-thing-ever_

_This is going to be my wedding dress! In case anyone was wondering._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I fix my necklace for about the 15th time. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I know he loves me. I know I love him. It's not like anything can really go wrong? My mother has assured me that this is normal. My hands subconsciously go to my hair and Ophelia swats them away. "Don't touch it, you'll ruin it. And stop fidgeting so much. You're making me nervous"

"Makes two of us" I mutter. She rolls her eyes and continues to give instructions to an 8-year-old Gus.

"Go outside and find your father. See if he needs any help" she says gently.

"Okay" he nods and looks toward me "You look really pretty" he says and kisses my cheek.

"You look very nice to Gussy" I say, pinching his cheeks. He wrinkles his nose and runs to the door.

"Don't get too-" Ophelia is cut of by the slamming of the front door "Messy..." she sighs the last part, I laugh and she grabs my hands. "Come on. Let's get you in that dress" She hauls me to my feet and sticks her head out the door "Katniss! She's putting on her dress!"

"I'm coming!" my mother calls back and in 10 seconds flat she is in the doorway, clad in a deep blue, knee-length dress and plain black ballet flats. "Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

After a good half hour of Ophelia fussing over my dress, hair and make up, we head to the living room.

Miles is standing by the lit fireplace, when I reach the bottom step the room goes silent and Miles hands fly to his mouth. I make my way towards him and he take my hands in his gently. "I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper and he kisses my forehead. We sit in front of the fireplace and my father hands us a fresh loaf of bread. Miles tears of a piece and toasts it to perfection. "Dandilion Mellark, I have loved you for a long time. I think I knew I did from the moment you dumped soapy water over my head." I giggle at the memory so may years ago. "Before I met you, I didn't know what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. One day I caught myself smiling and I realized it was because I was thinking of you. Only you can do that to me." He lets go of my hands and wipes my tears from my face with his thumb. "I hate to see you cry and it kills me when I can't do anything about it. I promise that I will always try and stop the tears. I promise to love you more each day. I promise to love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as I will tomorrow. I know forever is a long time, but I won't complain if I get to spend it with you." Smiling he lays the bread in my mouth. I take a deep breath, take my bit of bread and poke it into the fire. It comes out a little charred, but Miles doesn't seem to notice.

"The best thing in life is to find someone who knows all your flaws, strengths and weaknesses, but loves you anyway. I have found that person and that person is you. You are always there to hold me tight, we act like little kids together and we can just lay around, never feeling the need to break the silence. Miles you are the first and last thing to cross my mind everyday. I miss you terribly when we are apart and never want to leave you when we are together. I love you more than words can describe and nothing can ever change that" The last word is hardy out of my mouth, before Miles kisses me. When we finally break apart, me rests his forehead against mine and whispers "I love you"

"You have to eat your bread first" I giggle and feed it to him. "I love you" I laugh and he pulls me tight to him.

"Not nearly as much as I love you"

_Authors Note: Ta Da! Hope everyone enjoyed! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: This takes place about 3 years later, so Danny and Ophelia are 25, Miles and Marcus are 26, Orion is 21 and Finn is 29._

Chapter 10

I scream in delight and sprint down stairs. Miles stands in the kitchen with a panicked expression on his face "Danny are you-" He is cut off by me flinging myself at him, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I squeeze him tightly, laughing and crying. "Danny- I can't breathe" He gasps and I loosen my grip, leaning back. He gives me a skeptical look and I pepper his face with kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" I repeat over and over.

"Danny, your acting like a madman. What's wrong?" He asks.

"Miles," I beam. "We're having a baby!" He looks at me with disbelief and then he lets out a laugh, spinning me around.

"Danny, this is amazing!" He whoops, letting me down. He drops to his knees, laying his hands on my still flat stomach. "I love you already." He whispers, kissing my belly button. He continues talking to my stomach as I smooth his hair. We decide to keep my pregnancy as our little secret until my fathers birthday in two weeks.

* * *

At night I lie wrapped in Miles arms as he rubs circles on my stomach. Each morning before work Miles gives both me and our baby a kiss. I'm barely a month along and the baby is already a major part of our lives. One night as we lie on our backs in the darkness, I say "What do you think we should name her?"

"Her?"

"Yeah, her. I think it's a girl"

"Me too" He replies, playfully tugging on my hair.

* * *

I dig my hands in my pockets a little deeper, shivering in the late October cold. "Are you cold?" Miles asks. I shake my head and he chuckles. "Here, take my coat"

"No, really Miles. Then you will get cold."

"But I'm not carrying our child" He says passionatly.

"Oh my god Miles, a little cold won't hurt her" I scoff, but take his coat anyway.

"Can't be to careful" He says, kissing my temple and I wrap my arms around his middle. When we reach my parents house in Victors Village, I pass the cake I made to Miles and take off both of the coats. Skipping into the living room, I give my father both a hug and kiss "Happy birthday"

"Happy birthday, Peeta" Miles say shaking his hand.

"Is that the cake?" My mother asks. "I'll take that and put it in the fridge"

"No, that's okay! Miles can do it!" I exclaim.

"Oh, okay" My mother says, startled at my out burst.

* * *

We eat the birthday dinner of squirrel stew my mother made and then Miles and I offer to get the cake. While Miles retrieves the cake I fetch the candles and matches. When I Miles lays the cake in front of my father, everyone gasps at once. "You're having a _baby_?" Aemelia, Orions fiancé, asks, breaking the silence. I grin and nod my head.

"Honey, that's unbelievable" My father say, laying a hand on my arm.

"I'm going to be an uncle" Orion boasts.

"Mom?" I ask, concern lacing my voice, noting her tears, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just- I'm going to be a Grandmother" She smiles.

* * *

"Cassia's nice" I ponder.

"Yeah, but Florus is nicer" Ophelia argues.

"No it's not!" I laugh, switching the phone to my left ear.

"Your, right. It's not. What about Juliana?"

"That's not bad..." I lay my hand on my tiny 6 month, baby bump. "What about Juliana? Are you a Juliana?" I giggle and she gives me a small kick, causing me to wince "Nope, not Juliana."

" It has to sound nice with Marina." Ophelia replies.

" Why?"

"Because they are going to be best friends, duh" She states as a baby lets out a loud wail in the background. "Speaking of which, I got to go."

"Okay, give Marina a kiss for me and tell Gussy I said hi"

"Will do, bye" She says, making a kiss noise into the receiver. Last year Ophelia had another baby, a girl this time and she is ecstatic for our children to be best friends.


End file.
